mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 1-4 (New Super Mario Bros.)
World 1-4 is a hilly level in World 1 and is the fifth level in New Super Mario Bros. It is the level that introduces the Mini Mushroom. Walkthrough At the beginning of the level, Mario will be faced with some Goombas. Then he must go up a hill, where there is a green Koopa Troopa. Then there will be a Question Block and a few Brick Blocks. A Koopa Troopa will walk over the blocks towards Mario. After this, there are two more Question Blocks, and a green Koopa Paratroopa. There is a tiny Warp Pipe to the left, which Mario can enter if he is Mini Mario. If Mario enters the tiny pipe, then he will find himself in an underground room filled with water. Mario can dash around this water, collecting coins, and the first Star Coin is also here. When Mario exits the room, he will leave using a normal-sized pipe near the pipe he entered it with. Then there will be a Warp Pipe which Goombas exit continually. After this, there are several Brick Blocks, Question Blocks and a red Koopa Troopa. There are many Brick Blocks just past this, and if Mario Ground Pounds on one of them, he will be able to enter an underground room with the second Star Coin in it. There is also a P-Switch in this area, which Mario can use to get the Star Coin. When he presses the switch, all coins will turn into blocks and vice-versa, meaning that Mario can jump on the blocks to reach the coin. If Mario doesn't do that, he will be attacked by Goombas, who are exiting out of a red pipe. The third Star Coin is just past that, and it can be reached by sliding. In the area after the third and final Star Coin, Mario will exit if he chose to get the second Star Coin. Goombas will then come out of a yellow pipe and attack Mario just before the end of the level. Mario will then jump off the yellow pipe and slide down the flagpole. Star Coins *'Star Coin 1:' Right before the first and only Koopa Paratroopa, hit the Question Block to the right of the Warp Pipe. This will reveal a Mini Mushroom, which you'll use to get into a mini Warp Pipe to the left of the Warp Pipe. This will lead you to a bonus room with water at the bottom. Run across the water using Mini Mario's powers, then do a Wall Jump. This will lead you to the first Star Coin. *'Star Coin 2:' Once you reach the part with a bunch of Brick Blocks beside a red Koopa Troopa, throw the Koopa Troopa onto the top of the Brick Blocks. This breaks all of them, and let you enter a green Warp Pipe. If you're not small Mario or Mini Mario, you can Ground Pound through the Brick Blocks, thus skipping having to throw the Koopa Shell. Once you go through the Warp Pipe, you'll be transported into a cave section. This room will have multiple Brick Blocks and Coins. Don't collect the Coins, since they'll be needed to get the Star Coin. Go to the right of the room, and hit the Brick Blocks. The Brick Block to the right will have a P-Switch. Use this P-Switch to make the Coins into platforms, then jump on those platforms, and go left. This will lead you to the second Star Coin. *'Star Coin 3:' This Star Coin will be under a hill right after the Midway Point. There will be a gap under a low roof, so it is recommended to use small Mario or Mini Mario, since they're easier to fit through. Simply run under, and you'll reach the third and final Star Coin. de:Welt 1 (New Super Mario Bros.)#Welt 1-4 fr:Monde 1-4 (New Super Mario Bros.) Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Category:Plains-themed